Es obvio Sam
by LaOdisea
Summary: Sumario: Dean acompaña a Sam a casa antes de salir el alba; es su casa también, pero el ya no vive allí. Sam quiere una declaración y un beso.


**Título: Es obvio Sam**

**Sumario**: Dean acompaña a Sam a casa antes de salir el alba; es su casa también, pero el ya no vive allí. Sam quiere una declaración y un beso.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Wincest" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

**Pareja**: Dean\Sam, ambos se apellidan Winchester

**Advertencia**: Universe Alternative, FamilyWinchesterComplete, Wincest, confesiones entre hermanos, algo de lujuria sana. Como siempre sin beteo porque soy mala persona. Mucha mención de Dean y de Sam porque me gusta llamarlos por sus nombres, como los demonios sexys que son.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean, ni Sam, ni nadie! Es mío. Todo es de _**Eric Kripke y CW.**_ Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**N.A**: si, me gusta cuando son incestuosos con sus padres vivos. No sé qué me pasa ¿por qué no escribo lemon? D:

Espero que ningún guion largo sea devorado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esta aclarando el alba, para cuando pisan la acera del estrecho sendero que guía a la entrada de su casa; bueno de la casa de Sam y de sus padres; Dean ya no vive allí.

Se alegra de no haber prometido traerlo temprano porque toda la fiesta fue un…un… _¿Cómo dicen los mexicanos? ¿Un desmadre? Si, fue un desmadre._

Al bajar, su desconsiderado hermano menor cierra la puerta del auto negro metalizado con más fuerza de la que debería, seguramente atontado por el exceso de alcohol.

A Dean no le importa.

__— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Ten cuidado pelanas. La niña es delicada.

Sam bufa. Su cabello esta igual que cuando despertaba por las mañanas. Tiene que detenerse para verlo mejor.

Su hermano esta bañado por la suave luz del día que comienza. Las bandas naranjas abrazando su cuerpo y la amarilla coronando su cabeza, como si lo hubiesen canonizado y él ni enterado. _Bueno, tampoco es como si no lo mereciera el buenito de Sammy. _Su hermano era más bueno que el pan, en el bueno y el mal sentido.

—Tengo sueño. Dice su hermano –_es obvio Sammy-,_ hurgando perezosamente en su bolsillo. Arrastra la lengua y sus pasos son lentos y torpes hacia el umbral.

Sigue sin dar con las llaves. Dean se aburre y saca las suyas._ Si, aún las tiene. _

Aparta a Sam, haciéndolo a un lado y este suelta una risilla. Cuando lo voltea a ver por la curiosidad, lo encuentra sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Sammy?

—Nada. Se encoge de hombros. Ebrio se ve tan relajado, sin esa tensión constante en su cuerpo; desgarbado, despreocupado.

—Ya.

—Solo estaba pensando. Hace una pausa y su mirada se vuelve reflexiva. _Joder, incluso borracho, Dios mío…_

— ¿En qué Sammy?

Esta vez Sam lo mira, muy fijo por cierto. Dean se siente repentinamente incómodo. Sam parece estar preparándose cuidadosamente para lanzar…

—Nunca, me has dicho que me quieres. Una bomba…

Dean parpadea ¿en serio? ¿De donde coño, surgen estos temas?

Se hace el silencio entre ellos y el rubio quiere decir unas cuentas cosas como "ehh…" y "¿no me digas?" apuesta a que con esa Sam se enojaría.

Dice:

— ¿A qué viene está epifanía?

Sam se vuelve a encoger de hombros. Ya no lo está mirando. Sus ojos ocultos bajo mechones gruesos de cabello castaño.

El sol empieza a salir en el horizonte y reciben un leve baño de calor. Sus padres van a despertar en cualquier momento. La llave de Dean está puesta y solo necesita ser girada.

Ambos están quietos y en silencio bajo el umbral de su casa.

Dean se aclara la garganta.

Sam esta borracho, él debe estar a medio camino así que aún puede echarle la culpa al alcohol.

—Sam. Comienza algo torpe. Nunca hace esto, nunca hacen esto. _Francamente, Dean siempre pensó que era innecesario. _

Dean se lo hace ver.

—pensé que era obvio. Suelta intentando sonar despreocupado.

Su hermano pequeño levanta lentamente el rostro para mirarlo. En la comisura de su labio inicia una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos multicolores parecen estar a conjunto con los colores del amanecer; verde, miel y gris azulado. _No van a decidirse nunca. _

—Solo…solo lo decía porque… nunca lo dices, nunca me lo has dicho. Sería…me hubiese gustado oírlo alguna vez, es todo.

_Me lleva…_

—Sam…

Sam extiende una mano hacia la llave, al parecer por fin decidiendo entrar, pero Dean lo intercepta tomando su muñeca, quizá más brusco de lo que quería.

El castaño hace una mueca. Dean no se detiene; lleno de una repentina adrenalina así como está, pasa de su muñeca a su brazo e impulsa a Sam hasta que ambos chocan contra la pared. Hasta que Sam se queja porque su espalda baja de seguro está siendo torturada por la casita artesanal de cerámica que Mary colgó en la esquina y compro hace un tiempo en una ganga.

— ¡Dean!

Es curioso cómo pasan los años y el tono irritado de su hermano es el mismo. En momentos como esos, le cuesta creer que ya tiene 17 años.

—Pensé que no sería necesario, es obvio Sam.

Sus rostros están muy cerca. Sam frunce el entrecejo, desafiante.

— ¿Qué es obvio Dean?

En ese momento, su nombre en los labios de Sam, suenan a blasfemia. Dean sonríe y no sabe por qué. Todo es culpa del tequila.

Toma impulso. Su garganta es un puto nudo.

—Que te amo.

Listo, lo dijo y es una novedad que el mundo no explote en aquel momento.

Sam no se había movido mucho, pero parecía que de repente se hubiese quedado estático. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y un fuerte rubor inundándolo desde el cuello hasta las mejillas. _¡Ja! Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas pelanas._

—Yo…yo…

Sam empieza a trabarse en el "Yo" y ¿en serio esta tartamudeando? Que tierno.

Dean se inclina aún más –no hacía abajo, Sam tiene su misma altura y hasta un poco más el puto criajo-, y parece que va a besarlo. Sam cierra los ojos, esperando, y lo siguiente que siente son labios mullidos y cálidos, pero no contra sus labios, sino contra su frente. Sam da un respingo, un poco sobresaltado, un poco sorprendido.

—Entra antes que Papá y Mamá te pillen enano. El viento de repente es frio cuando Dean se separa y se aleja prudencialmente. Baja unos escalones sin dejar de mirarlo; cuidándolo; como toda la vida ha hecho.

Hace un saludo militar con una mano. Despidiéndose el muy imbécil.

—Dean…

Quiere su beso; no, en serio, quiere su beso. El rubio no puede simplemente irse y…

—Nos vemos Sammy.

Dean se va y lo deja ahí, solo, con la caja torácica totalmente revolucionada.

Sam no sabe realmente que quiere hacer, pero por el momento no puede moverse; no puede entrar a su casa; a la casa de sus padres, la de Dean; aunque este ya no viva allí.

El impala solo rueda unos cuantos metros; Dean no vive tan lejos.

Sam le haría una visita –pasada la resaca y los eventos recientes claro-; cuando pudiera asimilar esto. _Santo Dios…_

Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y apretar con fuerza. Dejo salir varios suspiros y aún así se preguntaba si aquello había sido real; si ese realmente había sido Dean y no una copia del gobierno. Bufa. Todo era culpa del alcohol, aunque ya no sintiera ningún mareo. De hecho se sentía más sobrio que nunca.

FIN

¿Review?


End file.
